


Brie Brie's First Day of the Dead

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Brie Brie's First Holiday [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Babies, Cute, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: It's Brie Brie's first Dia de los Muertos and everyone honor their ancestors.





	Brie Brie's First Day of the Dead

It was a great day in Miracle City and everyone is going to Miracle City Cemetery to honor their ancestors.

Cars were driving to Miracle City Cemetery.

Everyone came out of the cars.

Frida was wearing a reddish pink dress.

Manny was wearing a black tuxedo with a skull.

Marigraciela was wearing a orange dress with marigolds.

Pablo was wearing a red tuxedo.

They walked into the cemetery with their parents.

They hear ghostly moaning

Brie Brie was wearing a lavender dress, a marigold hair clip, white stockings and black mary jane shoes.

Brie Brie babbled

Luisa said "I know Brie Brie we had to honor our ancestors"

Marigraciela lits the candles and place it to their ancestors' graves.

Brie Brie giggled

Manny, Frida and Pablo were doing the same.


End file.
